


Hush Baby

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Series: Just Listen [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Happy Hogan/May Parker, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, The smut is back baby, but also of age, unintentional edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: Fresh from that night at MIT, Peter and Tony still can't get enough of each other. Just please don't let May find out.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Just Listen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/952056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Hush Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this is a bit of a prequel and sequel. It takes place after 'Where It All Began' but before 'Sexting, Soldiers, and Spiderman'. I do have a continuation of the main line in the works and you will have it in your hands on Christmas. Until hope you enjoy this one XOXOXO

Peter entered his tiny bedroom dropping his bag on the floor. The last 48 hours had been a wild ride literally and figuratively. He finished his first year at MIT with flying colours. Then Tony came to help pack up only to end up discussing his sex life. Follow that by having Tony take him on an impromptu date during which they got so horny for each other they ended up screwing like rabbits in his dorm that night. Plus another go around on the Quinjet after they loaded up the plane and were flying back home. The pair just barely righted themselves in time for Happy – a man embroiled in his own questionable escapades with Peter’s aunt – to come and help with the bags.

It didn’t even end there. They proceeded to meet up with May for a dinner where the two couples awkwardly made stilted conversation and exchanged several different glances with one another. If May suspected anything was going on between Peter and Tony, she did not comment on it. Besides they were having way too much fun torturing Happy. It was actual comedy watching Happy squirm every time Peter deliberately asked him a loaded or double-meaning question regarding him and/or his aunt. Tony’s eyes danced with mirth as his poor friend choked on larbe and downed glass after glass of water while Aunt May did absolutely nothing to stop any of it.

Now back in his room, Peter took out his phone and texted Tony – _Is it possible to hack the restaurant cameras? I need a few photos of Happy’s face XD_

Tony’s response came quickly. _You’re awful_

_Learnt from the best of the worst_ _😉_

_Don’t blame me._

_I wasn’t but if the shoe fits._

_Smartass!_

Peter laughed once, _Your favourite ass…and mouth…and cock…and hands as I recall_

_Baby don’t…_

_Don’t what Daddy? :P I thought you enjoyed it._

_I did, too much as matter of fact. Already have plans for tomorrow._

Peter smiled, he was supposed to head to the compound and see the other Avengers for a team day. It would be great to reunite with his superfamily again but he wished he’d had more time with Tony to himself. Perhaps it was the buzz of a new relationship, he just wanted more. And it made him not just a little daring. _Why wait for tomorrow? May is asleep and I’m wide awake._

The phone call was immediate. Peter answered with a cheery, “Hello.”

“You’re not serious.”

Peter laid back on his bed, one hand behind his head. “What if I was? You did promise to have me here. I mean among other things but the point still stands.”

“Is that how you want your aunt to find out? Having her walk in on me balls deep in your ass?”

“Preferably not.” Peter smugly let his voice climb half an octave, “But I can be quiet for you _Mr. Stark._ I just need you so bad. Please Mr. Stark, please…”

Tony groaned, “Don’t say shit like that.”

“What was it that you called me? ‘A dangerous piece of jailbait’?”

“Practically poison,” Tony said aggressively. “Could have cost me everything just to get one round with that sweet cunt. Would’ve been worth every fucking second though.”

Peter palmed himself to take some of the edge off. On an intellectual level, he knew that that was total bullshit. Neither of them would have never crossed the line with each other back in the day but the fantasy of it was intoxicating. “Please daddy,” Peter pled breathily, not even an ounce of acting. “Please, please, please…”

Tony rumbled, “Open this fucking window.”

Peter snapped up and found Tony indeed hovering outside his window. “Are you insane?” Peter half-giggled, half-gasped. He dashed over to open the latch and let him in. Tony had donned just his gauntlets and boots to fly. “You flew?! You could have been seen!”

“I drove over,” Tony whispered. “Just took the express elevator.” The nanotech retracted and with that, he pulled Peter into a deep kiss. Peter wanted to be a little embarrassed by the way his legs buckled but honestly he damn-near swooned being back in the man’s arms.

“Mmmm,” Peter hummed. “Is it pathetic if I say I missed you?”

“No more pathetic than me,” Tony assured him. “I missed you too. That door is locked right?”

“Yeah,” Peter smiled up at him. “You know, I’ve had dreams about Iron Man coming to my room at night.”

Tony laughed softly, “I bet you did. Now then -” he swept the spider into his arm and carried him to the bed. Peter felt like he was floating on cloud nine with this gorgeous man lovingly staring down at him. They took their time undressing each other, trading kisses and smiles and giggles. The rest of the world faded away for them as they got lost in one another. Finally bare, Tony pulled the blankets over them, settling on top of Peter. “If there is a God up there,” Stark pretended to pray. “Please don’t let May Parker come in here and see me defiling her nephew.”

“If there is a God up there,” Peter put his arms around Tony’s neck. “Even he wouldn’t be able to save you.”

“True,” Tony kissed him, letting one hand slide languidly down to Peter’s cock. Parker’s jaw snapped shut, exhaling heavily. “That’s it sweetheart,” Tony praised. “Stay nice and quiet for me and I’ll make sure you feel so good.”

Peter’s hand blindly shot out to the side where his bedside table drawer was. A few distracted seconds of groping, he produced a small packet of lube and gave it to Tony. “Hurry,” he breathed. “Inside…”

“Anything for you.” Tony coated his fingers and easily sunk two into Peter’s entrance. “Christ,” Tony’s voice strained with the effort to stay quiet. “Still tight as fuck.” He scissored his fingers, prying Peter open while the spider whimpered and jerked.

“Tony I-” Just then Tony found that special spot forcing Peter to bite down on his forearm to keep quiet.

“I got you, I got you,” Tony assured him, taking his arm away and kissing the teeth marks. He began to push, and Peter whined pitifully, just a shade too loud. Tony put a hand over his mouth, careful to leave his nose open for him to breath. Mindful of the creaking, Tony inched his way in and Peter’s eyes helplessly rolled back into his head.

“Please,” he whispered brokenly against the palm over his mouth. Tony would know.

The first time had been wild, rough, visceral, the second slow but still uninhibited but now they had to hold back. The threat of discovery loomed and everything became more intense for it. Tony moved deliberately, trying not to rock the bed but still burying himself as deep as possible. This forced Peter to feel every ounce of him entering and withdrawing, each drag of flesh, each flex of his fingers, the heat, the weight of Tony on top of him. He was aware of everything and nothing all at once. Peter drew his nails down Tony’s arms, legs locked tight around his waist.

Tony pressed his lips to the crook of Peter’s neck, “Can’t wait for tomorrow. See you put on that pretty little innocent smile for your aunt. Knowing you’re gonna spread your legs for me as soon as we get in the car.”

Peter’s expression widened, a muffled whine against his hand.

“Oh but you will,” Tony promised. “Happy won’t hear a thing, won’t even realise I’m screwing his girlfriend’s nephew literally behind his back. That is…until he opens the door.” Peter knew that should NOT rocket heat down his back but damn the vision was everything. “It’d be subtle,” Tony narrated. “Swollen lips, glassy eyes, a hint of sweat. Nothing he could actually take back to your aunt, but he’d _know_. He’d know what I did. He’d know what you’d done.” 

Peter moaned pitifully, twisting under his lover but then in a heart-stopping second, there was creak from the floor outside. Everything stopped. Stock still, both their eyes went to the gap under the door as a light turned on and soft footsteps came down the hallway. Then a switch flicked that Peter recognized as the bathroom one and he relaxed a little. Tony must have realized it too and began moving again. Peter panicked, pulling his hand away, “Tony no!” he whispered. “We can’t – if she -” Tony silenced him with a kiss. Still nervous, Peter turned to watch the door. He was so worried about May coming in but his body began to heat up even faster than before. The orgasm that vanished when the light came on was now rushing back at full force. Was he really enjoying this?

“You’re getting off on this aren’t you?” Stark whispered salaciously. “I can feel it baby. Think she’ll come in to check on you? Then again she trusts you doesn’t she sweetheart?”

“Nnughh,” was all Peter could manage, he was so close.

“What will they all of think of you?” Tony teased dangerously. “When they find out exactly what kind of whore you are?” The toilet outside flushed followed by the hiss of running water in the sink. “Hope she doesn’t come in here,” he continued to taunt but he had stopped again (much to Peter’s relief and dismay) eyeing the door warily. “How ever will you explain this to her Spiderling?”

“Better than you,” Peter shot him a shaky grin. “You’ll be too busy salvaging the rest of your dick.”

Tony laughed silently, “You’re not wrong.” They waited with bated breath, listening as May turned off the bathroom light, quietly padded back down the hallway and switched off that light. Finally a gentle wooden snap signalled her being back in her room and the two looked at each other, giddy from the near-miss. “Damn it why do I adore you?” Tony nuzzled his face.

“Because I’m amazing obviously,” Peter purred.

“You really are,” Tony regarded him tenderly.

“Hey, come here,” Peter hooked his arm’s under Tony’s, pulling him down for a kiss. One hand looped around his back, the other migrated into his hair. Tony began to move once more, this time with purpose. The fire began to burn once, hurtling Peter towards the edge but this time he didn’t want it to stop. Peter tightened his grip, “I’m gonna come,” he murmured. “Oh Mr. Stark don’t stop, I wanna come please.”

“Fuck, baby, hang tight,” Tony slipped a hand between them, fisting his cock in time to his strokes.

“F-” Peter almost screamed but Tony slammed his mouth down over his, swallowing Peter’s cries and muffling his own as they came. Wave after wave of heat broke in Peter’s stomach, he was pretty sure there were tears too.

Even when the highs finally subsided, it took several moments before they felt sure enough in their ability not to make noise to break away. Tony slowly pulled back, mouth hanging open, “Damn.”

“Yeah,” Peter swallowed thickly. “That was…I think…I think you edged me.”

“Huh, I guess I did,” Tony kissed his temple. “Are you okay?” 

“Spectacular,” Peter assured him. “Stay for a while?”

“I’d love to but I should get going,” Tony eased off the bed, padding around for his clothes. Peter pulled on his own boxers before getting up to help him. Soon enough, Tony was properly attired and the gauntlets and boots back on.

Peter stretched up to kiss him, “Don’t be a stranger.”

Stark chuckled, “Definitely not.” He paused by the window, “What would you say to moving into the compound?”

“Don’t I already have room?”

“No I mean a proper suite, with all your stuff there, permanently,” Tony elaborated.

“Maybe next year,” Peter shrugged. “I don’t want to run out on Aunt May too soon. Besides we still haven’t gone a real date yet.”

“Tomorrow.” Tony promised. “I have it all planned out.”

“I’m sure you do,” Peter rolled his eyes. “Goodnight Tony.”

“Sweet dreams babe,” Tony winked before ducking out and Peter returned to bed with a smile. He was about to drift off when his phone buzzed a new text from Tony. It was a picture that looked like it was taken just now, of Happy going to his car outside Peter’s building with the caption _You don’t think…_

_So about moving in…._


End file.
